


Make Up

by krazikrys



Series: Tour Manager [4]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: What's a fight without making up? But how do you make up with someone you can't stand?





	Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know them. Never met them. Enjoy playing with them though.

The crew was on edge when we arrived in San Diego and I walked into the morning meeting. I think Marty and Scott were the first two who noticed that I hadn’t slept and sent “the look” around the room. But it wasn’t my lack of sleep that had everyone worried. They knew we started late the night before. We’d never been that far overtime before. Sure, maybe a minute, but not the ten that it wound up being. The crew was worried that I was going to come down on them. But I knew it wasn’t their fault. If anything it was mine… or Brian’s, really. But I wasn’t going to tell them that. I looked around the room and shrugged. “It was bound to happen, guys,” I said, breaking the tension. “Let’s not have it happen again.” There was a collective sigh. “Oh, and Marty, I owe you a beer when we get to Houston.” Marty tipped his head, questioning me. “Tell ya later.” I shook my head to clear the sleep some and then said, “We’ve done this enough. Keep doing it. I’m going to go find coffee and I’ll check with you later.” I turned and walked away from my guys. I knew they were wondering what had happened the previous night. There was probably only a handful of people who actually knew. At that moment, I knew I had a little time to catch some sleep. An hour nap would clear my head.

I headed off to go find a place to take a nap, but of course, luck wasn’t with me that morning. As I was searching for a place to crash, who should I come across but Brian. There was no one around and I was surprised that he was awake at this time of the morning. I had no escape to avoid him, so I stopped in my tracks and waited. He lowered his eyes and stared at me. As our paths crossed, he stopped. “I guess I owe you dinner,” he said.

“You owe me more than that,” I growled at him.

“Really?” he asked, inching closer to me. I stepped back. I kept moving back as he kept advancing until we were in a darkened corner. “I think it’s the other way around.” I glared at him. “I caught you kissing someone else.”

“So what?”

He slid his hand behind my head and pulled my mouth next to his. “I want that mouth on me and no one else,” he whispered into my mouth. I breathed before he pressed his lips to mine.

I pulled away from him slightly. “I told you, I’m not yours.”

“I don’t wanna share you though,” he whispered.

I bit my lip. “I wasn’t gonna make you.”

His hands slid around my waist. “So what was last night?”

I shrugged. “Don’t know. She caught me off guard.” I pressed my body against his. “Besides, you were being so distant.”

He growled at me. “I’m around you twenty-four seven.” I glared at him. “Okay, twenty-two hours a day. If anything, you were being distant.”

“Well, I do have a job to do.” I smiled at him as he pressed his lips to mine again.

“And you ain’t cheap, either,” he whispered. His hands slid down over my rear. “I’d take you right here if you’d let me.”

My heart rate quickened as he said that. The thought of being so out in the open was a thrill. But I knew that at any moment someone could come by. It wasn’t something I wanted or needed the rest of the crew to come across. I had them right where they needed to be. The last thing I needed was the people under me to think that the only reason I had my job was that I was sleeping with one of my bosses.

“So I owe you more than dinner, huh?” he said, his mouth dropping to my neck.

“Dinner is for my leads. They know it. They all about were ready to die this morning. You are beyond my leads. I’ve never had a band member miss call like that on my tours.” I ran my hands down his back as he continued to kiss on my neck. “But I do owe Marty a drink.”

“Why?” he asked, pulling away from me.

I smiled at him. “I know how he usually flips you guys a few seconds early. You could have found me and been hot…“ I paused, letting that sink into him for a minute.

He laughed. “That would’ve been interesting. I guess I owe him one too.”

“So am I forgiven?” I asked.

“For now…” he replied. “I still want that mouth only on me.”

I ran my hand down his body and casually grazed the front of his jeans. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

He tipped his head forward and looked at me. “I guess you need sleep tonight,” he said.

“Are you offering?” He just stared at me. “Cause I’ll sleep when I’m dead… or this tour is over, whichever happens first.” He smiled at me as I backed away.

I turned and headed in the opposite direction I had come from. The nap was now out of the question. What I needed was more coffee.

That night, everything ran without a hitch. I knew part of it was because my guys were overcompensating for the late start the night before. As the show ended, I purposefully placed myself outside of Brian’s dressing room. I leaned up against the wall and watched as Kevin exited his own room and nodded at me. As the door beside me opened, I turned towards the man who exited. Without saying a word, Brian grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway towards the buses.

Once we were there at the bus, he led me up the stairs and as soon as we inside, he reached for me. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me, his lips going to mine. He walked me backward to the rear of his bus. “So did you decide what I owed you?” he asked, reaching for my shirt.

“I don’t know,” I replied, reaching under his shirt. “What will you give me?”

He pulled my shirt over my head and I repeated the action with his shirt. “A good time?” he replied. His hands reached down to my waist.

“Better be a damn good time.”

He smiled and continued to strip me. Once I was standing naked in the back of his bus, he gently pushed me back onto the couch. His hands traced down my body as he slowly dropped to the floor. “God, girl, you are such a damn turn on.” His hands trailed up my thighs, his thumbs stopping to spread my folds gently. “So how many have you had in a night? Six?”

“Seven,” I breathed as he slowly ran his fingers over me.

“Wanna go for more?” His thumb casually flicked over me and I inhaled sharply. 

“What would Mike say?” I asked, knowing his driver would be showing up at any moment.

Brian laughed and slowly circled his thumb. “Mike has heard us enough times to know what’s going on. The fact that he doesn’t say anything is because I pay him well.”

I tipped my head back as Brian slowly started to build me up. Like he usually did, he stopped before he got me too high and then started again. As his mouth eventually found his way to my body, my hands slid into his hair. He was managing to keep me on the edge for an extremely long time. His fingers slid into me as his tongue kept a pace that was maddening. I knew I wouldn’t be able to hold on long and he must have felt it too. He slid back from me and stood up.

I sat there, relishing in the high I was riding as he quietly pulled his phone out of his jeans before sliding them off. I watched as he turned on the sound system and then reached for the drawer that I now knew he stashed his condoms in. How he had such a supply I wasn’t sure.

He sat down beside me and then pulled me into straddling his lap. Kissing me, I felt his fingers dig into my back. His tongue pried open my mouth. I thought I was going to explode waiting for more from him. After what seemed like an exceptionally long time, I felt him pull away. I also heard Mike enter and the bus start. “Are you back there?” Mike hollered.

“Yeah, Mike,” Brian replied. “Kinda busy though.” I stifled a laugh as I heard Mike do the same up front.

“Just turn your volume up. I would like to be able to drive tonight.”

Brian smiled at me. “Told you. I pay him enough to keep his mouth shut about us.” I giggled as he pulled my body against his. “So you seriously wanna try for more than seven?” he whispered.

“Is this what you would call make-up sex?” I asked.

He shrugged. “Being we both fucked up last night, probably.” I watched as he unrolled the condom onto himself before guiding me on top of him. “I so wanna rock your world, Tee.”

I smiled slyly at him. “You’re gonna have to after last night,” I told him, placing my hands on his shoulders.

“Just watch me,” he replied, gripping my hips and guiding me to rock on him. It didn’t take long for him to get the first orgasm from me. He then kept going back for more. I lost count somewhere around six and just let it happen after that. When we hit the forty-five-minute mark, I was about ready to pass out from fatigue and dehydration. I had been so high for so long, that as he finally finished, I just laid my head on his shoulder as he kissed my neck and ran his hands down my back.

“Oh my,” I whispered.

“So, do I get to miss call every night?” he said in my ear.

“Hell, no!” I groaned. “I don’t think I could handle that.”

Brian laughed and carefully helped me climb off of him. I was so exhausted that I slid over and laid down on the couch, tucking my hands underneath my head. “We’ll be crossing over to Arizona soon,” he said. “You definitely need some sleep.”

I watched as he picked up his boxers and slid them on before reaching for a blanket to cover me. “Sleep is for the weak,” I replied.

“Well, obviously you are pretty weak right now,” he told me.

I closed my eyes as I felt him gently run his hands over my shoulders. It felt good to just rest for a moment.

I heard a binging sound and fought to open my eyes. Brian was sitting next to me stroking my head. “I think your alarm is going off,” he said.

“Fuck,” I said, sitting up quickly, the blanket falling off my body. I hastily looked for my clothes and jumped into them. I picked up my shirt and looked at it. It was wrinkled beyond belief. “I’ve got morning meeting in ten. Do you have a shirt I could borrow?”

Brian smiled. “It won’t be your typical black.” He reached into his duffle bag and pulled out a light blue graphic tee and tossed it at me.

I shook my head as I slid it on. “At this point, I don’t care. I’ve got more black in my bag on the bus. I’ll change afterward.”

I watched for a moment as he got dressed and then leaned over and kissed me before I ran out of his bus and headed towards our meeting location. As I ran into the room, all the guys turned to look at me. “What’s this?” David asked. “Slave Driver run out of blacks?”

“Shut it, Dave,” I growled at him.

“And for the woman who wants us to run on time, it’s so strange to see you late,” Marty added. I glared at him.

Joe, our stage manager, stepped up next to me. “I know that shirt,” he said, looking down at me. “It’s Brian’s.”

I raised my eyes to him. “What’s it to you, Joe?”

He held out his hands and stared down at me. “Nothing. Just stating the obvious.”

“Come on, Tee. We’ve seen you around before this. We know you didn’t do something stupid like sleep with the guys to get this job,” Scott said to me. “But we do know you and Brian are hot and heavy most nights.”

I rolled my eyes. “Okay, whatever guys. Just do your jobs and leave my personal life outta it, okay?” They all nodded and shut their traps before I blew up at them. They all knew better by now. “So, same routine, different town. God, I hate the heat here. Remind me to vet my tours based on when they go to the South West, okay?” They all nodded at me and I dismissed them. I then headed back to the crew bus to go find one of my shirts for the night.


End file.
